Life and Love
by Sabrina Granger-Weasley
Summary: 7 drabbles for the 7 Days of Taylor Swift Challenge  MadHatterBellatrix10  at the HPFC.
1. Lunch

Title: Lunch

Song: Better Than Revenge

Lyrics: Do you still feel like you know what you're doing, 'cause I don't think you do.

Pairing: Draco/Astoria

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. But the plot is mine!

A/N: My first entry for the 7 Days of Taylor Swift Challenge (MadHatterBellatrix10) at the HPFC.

I stood there in the doorway, mouth hanging open at the scene before me. I had come to Draco's office to bring his lunch, which he forgot – again –, expecting to see him working hard, not even remembering it was lunch time. Instead I found Pansy Parkinson trying to eat his face off while Draco tried to push her away to no avail. His wand lay out of his reach and so he had no choice but to try to keep her away from him, but that little slut was vicious. I knew that she fancied Draco since the day they met and hated me especially since we got married but I never expected her to do something like _this. _I felt rage boil up inside of me as I grabbed my wand and pointed it directly at her now-frozen figure. Draco seized his chance and quickly escaped her grasp. I may be two years younger than Pansy, but I am ten times the witch she is. I slowly walked forward, wand pointed at her face, until the tip was inches from her nose. She flinched and started up with an excuse, but I cut her off, "You looked really confident in your actions a second ago Pansy," I started, feeling that my "calm" tone scared Pansy more than any amount of yelling would have. "Do you still feel like you know what you're doing? Because I. Don't. Think. You. Do." I continued; taking a step forward after every word until Pansy was up against the wall. I felt a small triumph as her eyes grew wide with fear. "Now get the _hell _out of here, and if you dare to do so much as _talk _to Draco in the future I assure you, you will wish we had never met." I then lowered my wand, and Pansy ran out so fast that you would have thought Lord Voldemort had come back to life. I turned around to see Draco staring at me with a mix of shock and pride etched on his pale face. Suddenly remembering why I was here, I dropped his lunch on his desk. "You forgot this at home," I said as if none of the last five minutes had occurred. Giving him a quick kiss I walked out into the hall where I Disapparated, satisfied that Pansy would never cause trouble again.


	2. Praying

Title: Praying

Song: Enchanted

Lyrics: Please don't be in love with someone else; please don't have somebody waiting on you.

Pairing: James/Lily

Disclaimer: Once again, I do not own Harry Potter.

When I first met Lily Evans on my first train ride to Hogwarts, I would have never guessed just how much she would change my life. She was absolutely gorgeous from that very first day, but little did I know that I would soon fall head-over-heels in love with her. And it wasn't just her looks; no, I'm not that shallow. She had a wonderful personality; she was kind and caring and didn't care what other people thought of her, making friends with students others wouldn't approach. Too bad she hated me so. I must admit I didn't make a very good first impression, but it seemed as though I was the only person who didn't get a chance to improve, not that I did for a few years anyway. By fifth year however it had grown from a simple crush to something much, much bigger. I felt as if I would do anything for Lily; even die a torturous death. Sadly all that came from asking out the angelic Lily Evans was many, many rejections and dozens of empty chocolate boxes and firewhiskey bottles. Every time I saw her I found myself praying, "Please don't be in love with someone else, please just let me show you how much I really love you…" That seemed to be my most common thought, until one day, she finally said yes.


	3. That Night

Title: That Night

Song: Forever and Always

Lyrics: I hold on to the night, you looked me in the eye and told me you loved me

Pairing: Bill/Fleur

Disclaimer: If I were J.K. Rowling I wouldn't be writing _Fan_fiction…

A/N: I know Fleur speaks like _theees _in the books, but I don't think she thinks that way too.

It was August 27th 1995. I had taken a part-time job at Gringotts at the beginning of July to try to improve my English and get over the traumatic events of the preceding year. And then, on my first day at work, I met you. Tall, slim and utterly handsome, you walked past me, and from that moment on I couldn't keep my eyes off of you. Lucky for me, I didn't have to very often; you were assigned to train me, meaning I got to spend most of my day with you. I soon found out just how lucky I was. It seemed that everyone working in Gringotts wanted you as a partner, trainer, friend, boyfriend – anything. _Fleur Isabelle Delacour, _I told myself, _of all people, Bill Weasley was assigned to train _you. _You are one lucky girl. _My summer only got better. And now I was walking along the streets of London after a wonderful dinner. Although London was a bit… dirty for my taste, just being in Bill's company made me forget everything else. I had never dated someone who made me laugh and smile, who was laid-back yet responsible, charming and daring. And then suddenly he was facing me, his eyes staring into my own in all seriousness. My heart sank. Was it all to end, just like that? Were the clouds I had been walking on suddenly going to disappear? "Fleur…" he said, and all I could do was try to hold back tears. "I… I love you." I stood there for several moments, now crying tears of joy. No man had ever told me they loved me, not that way. Every boy I had dated only wanted me for my Veela looks, but Bill Weasley really truly loved me. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to… Gosh, I'm so sorry." Bill's eyes were filled with sadness and bitter disappointment. I wanted to tell him it was alright, that I was really happy, but instead I said, "Beell, I love you too," and captured his lips with mine.


	4. Just a Girl

Title: Just a Girl

Song: A Place In This World

Lyrics: I'll be strong, I'll be wrong, Oh but life goes on

Disclaimer: If I were J.K. Rowling, why would I be writing Fanfiction?

A/N: I may not be famous, but I hold this song very dear :)

It's not easy being the daughter of the most famous wizard in modern history. Or of a famous Chaser for the Holyhead Harpies for that matter. Everywhere you go there are cameras flashing at you from every direction and the press follows your every move. It doesn't help that half of your mum's side of the family is famous too, or that you aunt is the brightest witch of her age. Most people either hate you because they think you're stuck up or want to befriend you only because you're "Harry and Ginny Potter's only girl". But the worst of it is living in their shadows. It's not even your family that makes you feel bad – no, they all treat you normally – it's the look people get when you're not as good as they were; be it at Quidditch or Defence Against the Dark Arts.

Few of the people I've met looked at me and saw a normal girl – albeit with a very famous family – just trying to find her place in this world. A couple days ago Aunt Hermione asked me to go to her room for a bit; she said she wanted to show me something. She turned on her Muggle computer, went to a website called "Youtube" and told me she was going to let me listen to a song by a girl named Taylor Swift. 'The song is called A Place In This World,' she said. 'It was quite popular around 2006 in the Muggle world.' I am now in love with that song. I think Aunt Hermione knew that it was all starting to get to me, and as usual, had an amazing idea. I may be in this position again years from now, but at least I can remember: "I'll be strong, I'll be wrong, Oh but life goes on, I'm just a girl, Trying to find a place in this world."


	5. Wasted Time

Title: Wasted Time

Song: Picture to Burn

Lyrics: So watch me strike a match on all my wasted time

Pairing: Teddy/Victoire

Disclaimer: Once again, I do _not _own Harry Potter…

A/N: As with "That Night", I'm not using the lyrics the same way Taylor does…

As Teddy and I lay curled up on the beach watching the sun rise I wonder why it took so long for me to notice him. I could have had my heart broken a lot less, seeing as most of the guys I fancied turned out to be jerks. Teddy is my best friend, and he _was _like the brother I never had. He was there every time a guy broke up with me; he cheers me up whenever I'm having a bad day. He is so perfect and wonderful in every way, and I can't think of a reason why I wasted my time on prats and idiots; when all along the only one I truly loved was right before my eyes. As the sun rises higher in the sky and I think about my future, I forget about all those boys of my past, because they are not worth remembering.


	6. Name

Title: Name

Song: Come In With the Rain

Lyrics: I know you by heart, and you don't even know where I start

Pairing: Harry/Ginny

Disclaimer: I wish I was, but I'm still not J.K. Rowling.

A/N: Again, lyrics used slightly differently than Taylor Swift.

Ever been in love with someone who will never love you back? It hurts. It really does. You're so in love that you pay attention to everything they do; you learn everything about them. You probably know them better than they know themselves, but you don't dare say that because you'll just make a fool out of yourself. Take me for example. Since I first heard of him, I knew that someday I would marry Harry Potter; meeting him on Ron's first ride to Hogwarts just raised my hopes higher than ever. Now that I'm actually at Hogwarts with him though, I can't help but feel disappointed. Not in him, no he's really amazing – he even saved me from Voldemort and a Basilisk back in my first year! No, but I know that he just sees me as his best mate's little sister. I can't help but feel heartbroken, because I know so much about him I could write a book, but all Harry Potter knows about me is my name.


	7. Done

Title: Done

Song: You're Not Sorry

Lyrics: This is the last straw, don't wanna hurt anymore

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, J.K. Rowling holds all those rights

A/N: My last entry… wish me luck! Thank you MadHatterBellatrix10 for the amazing challenge!

How could he? How dare he? After everything we've been through! I stuck with him through everything, when I found out what his so-called friends called me, when I found out they were going to become Death Eaters, everything! And what do I get in return when I try to help? He calls me a "Mudblood"! This is it. I'm not dealing with this any longer. Sev is – _was _– my best friend, but I'm done with the disappointment and the pain. I always believed in him – that he was better than his Slytherin friends. Now I see exactly who he is. He apologizes, but I'm starting to think he never even meant it. I thought James Potter was an arrogant toerag, and I still do, but somehow I'd be a hundred times more likely to forgive him than Severus after the _incident_. If Severus was here… well let's just say it's over, we're _done._


End file.
